Scream 5
Scream 5 (styled 5cream) is an upcoming 2015 American slasher film, and the fifth installment of the Scream film franchise. It was written by writer of Scream, Scream 2 and Scream 4 and directed by Wes Craven whom done the first four films. Neve Campbell, Courteney Cox and David Arquette will reprise thei roles as Sidney Prescott, Dewey Wright and Gale Weathers. New cast membrs are Selena Gomez, Jamie Lynn Spears, Vanessa Hudgens, Ben Linkin, Matt Lanter and Ryan Phillipee. It will be released on April 10, 2015. Plot The murders in Woosboro continues to threaten. Sidney Prescott (Neve Campbell), Dewey and Gale Riley (David Arquette and Courteney Cox), Sidney's new boyfriend Adam Thomas (Ryan Phillippee), Lily Blue (Selena Gomez) and her friends must unmask the murder before Ghostface goes after their lives. Cast :For more details on individual characters, see List of Scream characters and List of Scream cast members. *Neve Campbell as Sidney Prescott *David Arquette as Sheriff Dewey Riley *Courteney Cox as Gale Weathers Riley *Marley Shelton as Deputy Judy Hicks *Ryan Phillippee as Adam Thomas *Selena Gomez as Jessica Blue *Jamie Lynn Spears as Mandy Thomas *Jennette McCurdy as Tara Willis *Dean Collins as Lucas Green *Ben Linkin as Dustin Foster *Jonathan Lipnicki as Andy Griffin *Vanessa Hudgens as Stephanie Bell *Brenda Song as Kristina Bell *Matt Lanter as Joseph Production ''Scream 5 will be released four years after Scream 4. A sequel has been green lighted in May 2011. While wishing on filming Scream 6, but due to the disappointment of Scream 4 at the box office which made $19 million in its opening weekend, Scream 5 was to be the final Scream film in the series.Scream 5 will be the final film, no Scream 6. Retreived May 1, 2011. The series may have an interest on rebooting it to have a perfect story with perfect box office performances.Scream 4 failed at box office, will the franchise be rebooted?. Retrieved May 1, 2011. On May 7, 2011, it was reported that Scream 5's production budget will be $50 million, making it the most expensive film into the film series to date suprising both Scream 3 and 4'' by $10 million, which both made $40 million, giving it along with the franchise a total to $169 million.Scream 5 will cost $50 million to produce. Retrieved May 7, 2011. It has set a record for most expensive horror film of all-time.Scream 5 will be the most expensive horror film of all-time with $50 million. Retrieved May 7, 2011. Craven said that it will hope that the film will have audiences back into theaters after a 11 year wait to see the fourth installment of the ''Scream film franchise, which failed at the box office. He poised the fifth installment to make at least $35-40 million in its opening weekend, to becoming one of the biggest weekend opening for a horror film, competing against both Scream 2 ($32 million) and Scream 3 ($34 million), and even more than Scream 4 ($18 million) and Scream ($6 million). It will also be expecting to make $90-100 million in the US and possibly about $200 million worldwide, to make it the highest-grossing horror film of all-time. Scream is currently the highest-grossing horror film of all-time making in $103 million in the U.S., and $173 million worldwide, which is more to its solid $15 million budget.Scream Movies at the Box Office. Retrieved May 7, 2011. Scream 5 can be titled as styled as 5CREAM, Scream 5 in 3D, 5CREAM in 3D, 5CREAM 3D, Scream 5D, 5cream: The Final Chapter, Scream 5: The Final Chapter. Despite to release the film in 3D, Craven states that it will not be shot in 3D. Filming Scream 5 began filming in mid July 2014 and set to conclusion for two months, with it's expensive production budget to $50 million.Scream 5 will scare into theaters in June 2012!. Retrieved May 7, 2011. Brenda Song and Vanessa Hudgens will begin filming their roles during the beginning of production.Vanessa Hudgens in Screm 5: Am I Going To Die?. Retrieved May 7, 2011. It was said that there characters will be attacked and risked their lives by Ghostface. Neve Campbell and Ryan Phillippe will start right after them.Neve Campbell and Ryan Phillippe. Retrieved May 7, 2011. Craven said that Sidney's child will be play by a younger actor at the end of production beginning in October.Neve Campbell talks Sidney Prescott's First Child. Retrieved May 7, 2011. There will be a Prom scene where David Arquette's character Dewey Riley gets attacked by Ghostface.David Arquette in Scream 5. Retrieved May 7, 2011. Courteney Cox promises fans that Scream 5 will be much darker and scarier than ever.Courteney Cox talks Scream 5. Retrieved May 7, 2011. The film will be shot in Real D 3D, using 3D camera.3D will help Scream 5 to scream at the box office. Retrieved May 7, 2011. Casting Neve Campbell is thrilled that she can return for another Scream installment as Sidney Prescott as well as Courtney Cox and David Arquette as Gale Weathers and Dewey Wright, respectivetly.Scream 5 into works. Retrieved May 1, 2011. Fans said that they wanted Hayden Panatierre to return but when she is stabbed to death but is still breathing in the final seconds from Scream 4, the character will not make a return. Marley Shelton is also interested on reprising her role as Judy Hicks since she have survived from Scream 4.Marley Shelton returns in Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. The film will include with much younger new characters. In June 2011, Dakota Fanning signed up for the film,Dakota Fanning signs up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. as well as Jennette McCurdy and Vanessa Hudgens.Jennette McCurdy signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011.Vanessa Hudgens signed up for Scream 5 Retrieved May 1, 2011. They are cast to play as Amy Browning, Mandy Thomas and Tara Willis. The film is to have Sidney Prescott to have a new boyfriend in this film, and Ryan Phillippe is cast.Ryan Phillipee signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. He is to play as Adam Thomas, whom is Mandy's cousin. Selena Gomez and Victoria Justice are only starring into the beginning of the film.Selena Gomez signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011.Victoria Justice signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. Matt Lanter is to play as Vanessa Hudgen's love interest.Matt Lanter signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. And Alexander Ludwig signed up to play the role of Dakota Fanning's love interest.Alexander Ludwig signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. It was announced that Sidney Prescott will be having her first child towards the end of the film after she marries Adam Thomas. Their child will be played by a younger actor. Dakota Faninng confirms she will not star in Scream 5.Dakota Fanning not to star in Scream 5. Retrieved July 13, 2011. Instead, she will be replaced by Selena Gomez for the role as Lily.Debby Ryan Replaces Dakota Fanning in Scream 5. Retrieved July 13, 2011. Also, Gomez will not be starring into the film, so Demi Lovato replaced her.Demi Lovato Replaces Selena Gomez for Scream 5. Retrieved August 8, 2011. Release Wes Craven announced that the film's release date is set for April 10, 2015 worldwide, four years after the release of Scream 4 on April 2011 and 15 years after the release of Scream 3 on Februray 2000.Scream 5 announces release date. Retrieved May 1, 2011. Craven said that it may be released in 3D, looking foward to take on some business at the box office. References External links *''Scream 5'' at the Internet Movie Database